


One Dream Started It All

by CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag



Series: Monster Smut? Pssshhh, No One Writes That. [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruption, Other, Oz has they/them pronouns, Smut, Wet Dream, a bit of fluff at the beginning, a very clever pokemon reference, fuckin' how else do I tag, how does one spell properly, interuption?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag/pseuds/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag
Summary: Both Oz and Liam hide their sexual fantasies from their lover, but after a dream Oz has, things will have to change... (good lord that is so cliched ugh)





	One Dream Started It All

It's been three weeks since Prom Night, where Liam was crowned as Prom King, with Oz by his side. Together, they ruled the school, embracing all the cliches they could. After that, they've been in the most adorkable relationship of the whole school since. 

Oz stays at Liam's house more than their own, and they even plan to move in soon. They play games and watch movies all day and night. In fact, they were scheduling another movie night soon for all their friends to celebrate all of the wonderful relationships formed: Amira now helps Vera fight crime and they make a terrific - or terrifying, you can decide that for yourself - duo, Brian and Damien had one fight and it quickly escalated into the most kinky relationship in the whole school, and Vicky is enjoying life cuddled up with Blobert, actually. 

And for Liam and Oz, Prom Royalty, everything was wonderful. 

Currently, the two were both in bed. It was 4 am, and Oz was out cold. They really love sleeping, and Liam had kept them up until midnight to watch old 1980's movies. Liam, on the other hand, was wide awake and playing Pokeman Green on Oz's old GameSter. Liam sleeps about two or three times a month. He never minded Oz sleeping, though. If Oz was awake as much as he was, it would be very nice; but alas, even Liam needed his alone time. 

Not because he thought Oz was too clingy, or obnoxious, or distasteful, or ugly, or anything like that. He loves their company, but sometimes he needs to relieve himself when he gets so pent up just thinking about Oz, and it's much better to do so when Oz is asleep. 

He hasn't told Oz about any of his fantasies, which is a horrible way to start a relationship, he knows, but he could never bring those up in front of Oz... they seem to soft for that. 

Liam smiled to himself as he watched a small cutscene on the GameSter. Myra Cole, one of his poison-dark type Pokeman, is using her "Toxic Spike" trick against her opponent, Dr. Colton Cook. He falls for the trick, takes a sip of the drink she prepared, and becomes horribly poisoned. Liam smirks and chuckles to himself. 

"Liam..." 

Liam jumped. Was Oz awake? Why was Oz awake? Had he woken them up? He looked over...

...To see Oz fast asleep, but seeming to be panting? Maybe they were having a dream... Or a nightmare. 

Liam sat closer to the shadow just in case, petting their head for a moment and turning the GameSter's volume down. Hopefully he hadn't woke them or scared them. 

A few minutes passed before he heard it again. 

"L... Liam..." Oz groaned in their sleep. Liam looked over, concerned. He hoped they weren't having a nightmare of some sort. 

"Yes?" Liam whispered to his shadowy companion. Oz smiled in their sleep. 

"Love you," Oz spoke softly. Liam blushed and chuckled softly. He placed his hand on their's.

"Love you too." He replied. Oz sighed happily and sleepily held onto Liam's hand. 

Liam looked back at his GameSter, but flashed his eyes back towards Oz every once in a while, mostly because of the noises they kept making in their sleep. 

Then he noticed not only the patterns of these noises they were making, but also a small bump under the blanket about where Oz's upper thighs would be. 

Oz, of all people, was having a wet dream. 

Liam was instantly a blushy mess. 

"Liam," Oz's body started to tense up. "I'm..." Liam was only a little glad that Oz didn't finish that sentence. He was definitely aroused this whole situation, but he also wanted to ignore it. It's not the time for masturbation right now. 

Though, Oz's dreaming self thought different. Liam, trying his best to focus on the game hes been playing, didn't even notice Oz's hand moving his hand towards lower regions, until he felt his hand going into Oz's pants. He quickly jolted his hand away, as Oz let out a quiet, needy moan. Liam hesitated to do anything. He didn't know whether to fuck Oz in their sleep or pick up the GameSter and pretend like nothing happened. 

Then Oz moaned the words, "Bite me."

Fuuuuuuck. 

Liam gulped. He was very conflicted... And very horny. He only had so little time. 

What was he supposed to do?

Before Liam decided to do anything, Oz's body tensed up some more, let out a few small gasps, and moaned in relief as they stained the sheets. 

Liam couldn't stand it. Just turning him on was an understatement, he couldn't lie about that at this point. He slowly and quietly got off the bed, and went to sneak away to his bathroom.

Little did Liam know: Once Liam closed the door, Oz slowly opened their eyes. 

Oz groaned. What had happened? All they remember was... 

... Fuck, they had a wet dream. 

Just like Liam, Oz hid his sexual fantasies from his lover. He felt so shy about bringing them up, Liam doesn't seem like a sexual person. Thankfully, Liam didn't seem to have been in the room when their dream happened. 

Oz grabbed the sheets they had stained and checked the time. 4:19 am. They knew Liam was awake, but they could only hope he was out of the house. They quietly opened the bedroom door, and snuck towards the laundry room, the sheet under their arm. 

Once they got to the laundry room, they look over and see one of the bathroom lights on. Is that where Liam was? What was he doing? Oz quickly threw the blanket in the laundry, but couldn't hide the fact that they were too curious to just go back to bed and wait. Oz was about to ask if Liam was in there out loud, but their anxiety of angering or scaring Liam somehow told them otherwise. They're scared over the littlest things, very ironic for an embodiment of fear. 

Oz instead peaked through the crack in the door. 

There was Liam, his clothes all over the floor and his hard erection in his hand. He moaned, quietly as he could - which still wasn't very quiet. Oz didn't even mean to, but they got Liam in such a lustful state, a state that hadn't this bad for him in decades. 

"Oh.. shit, Oz~" Liam moaned quietly. He was getting closer and more needy by the minute, and he was starting to wish that he could go back to bed and have Oz beg him to fuck. He got closer just thinking about it. Oz's face went warm as they listened to Liam moan their name again and again. They felt themself getting hard again, too. 

Oz made a split second decision, and quietly opened the door. Liam didn't even seem to notice them walk in. They slowly made their way towards him. 

"Oz~" Liam let out a needy moan once again, oblivious to the sneaky shadow behind him.

He felt two hands grab onto his shoulders, gently. 

"Yes, Liam?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear. No doubt about it, it was Oz. Liam jumped, startled, and began to cover up as much of his body as he could. 

"It's- I'm not-" Liam stammered. It was definitely what it looked like. If Oz had formed a mouth, they'd be grinning. 

"Do you need any help?" Oz asked. "You seemed to be calling my name over and over."

Liam let out another moan as Oz softly took his dick in their hand. He almost came on the spot. They had both realized that they were not the only ones who had these kinky fantasies about their lover, and it was a huge relief to know. Liam softly leaned towards Oz and began to kiss their cheeks, but Oz quickly formed a mouth and began to kiss back. That made Liam even worse. While they were kissing, Oz slid down the pajama pants they were wearing, took their own dick in the same hand that was holding Liam's, and began to stroke both of their shafts. They finally parted lips, and Liam began to speak. 

"Oz, you're so...~" Liam groaned before he was cut off by another kiss. Oz rubbed the two of their dicks faster. Liam's body started to tense up. 

"Liam," Oz whispered in Liam's ear, "bite me." Liam's legs almost gave out. Those two words have been going through his mind the moment Oz said them the first time. Yet, he hesitated to act on it. 

"A-Are you sure?" Liam asked. He would love to bite them until they bleed out, but he didn't want to hurt them, or even worse, kill them... If that was possible. He'd have to ask. 

Oz nodded their head, tilting their head to the side and exposing their neck. They really wanted this. 

"It's okay," Oz reassured Liam, "I can't- oh fuck- I can't be hurt too badly."

Now that Liam had his answer, his fangs stuck out of his mouth, his face with a lustful expression. He bit down onto the spot between Oz's neck and shoulder gently, just enough to cut them, but not hard enough to bleed. Oz moaned in response. 

"You're allowed to bite h-harder~" Oz whispered in Liam's ear. 

Liam felt his body tense up. He bit down again onto the shadow, rougher this time. Black liquid - almost the taste of blood, yet colder and more metallic - began to ooze out of their neck. It felt so nice to be able to bite someone again instead of drinking the same old partially-artificial blood, especially as he wasn't killing Oz by biting this hard. 

Oz moaned in Liam's ear with each bite. 

Liam gasped as Oz started to rub their dicks even faster. He was reaching his limit, and fast. He hugged the sexy shadow tight, biting down on their neck once more, and finally released everything he had built up onto the floor. Fuck, that felt wonderful. 

Oz let go of their cocks to let Liam recompose himself. Liam looked up at them, seeing their needy expression.

"Aren't... Aren't you going to cum too?" Liam stuttered. 

Oz only smirked and replied, "Against the wall, sexy."

**Author's Note:**

> yo! thanks for reading the whole way through!  
> I dunnuh why I decided this specific piece of smut was the best way to start off this newly made account (i am sooooo not lesbian and i sooooo know how the male anatomy works trust me) but why the hell not? you feel me?   
> anywho, do send critisism, I am not a writer and Ill gladly listen to any advice. and do send requests if you want as well! I'll definitely write more monster prom oneshots  
> even though this may not be a oneshot coz I may actually continue this coz I left it on such a cliffhanger


End file.
